Trials
Trials have 2 difficulty modes - Easy and Hard. You can earn materials that can be used at the Blacksmith from completing the trials. At the trials you battle enemies and bosses. You can do the challenge once everyday for free. You can reset the trials for 50 gold and have to be VIP 6 to do auto-battle Genin Trial (Lvl 30) Genin Trials can be unlocked once you reached Level 30. Normal mode offers Snow items for drops and Blazing items upon completion. Hard Mode offers Blazing items for drops and Spring Items upon completion. BP recommended for Normal : 15,300 BP recommended for Hard : 28,700 'Hyuuga Hinata' Level: 31 (Normal) - 41 (Hard) HP: 6250 (Normal) - 17.200 (Hard) Skill used: 8 Trigram Palms: Rotation Increases Defense Power ---- 'Hyuuga Neji' Level: 35 (Normal) - 45 (Hard) HP: 11.750 (Normal) - 50.000 (Hard) Skill used: 8 Gates Collapse Hit Decreases enemy's block ---- 'Temari' Level: 39 (Normal) - 49 (Hard) HP: 31.750 (Normal) - 70.000 (Hard) Skill used: Trap Control all enemies for 3 rounds. ---- 'Yamato' Level: 40 (Normal) - Level 50 (Hard) HP: 30.000 (Normal) - 75.000 (Hard) Skill used: Thorn Kill Attack all enemies. Akatsuki's Lair (Lvl 50) Akatsuki's lair is unlocked upon reaching level 50. Normal mode offers Mist items as drops and Spring items upon completion. Hard Mode offers Spring items as drops and Rock items upon completion. BP recommended for Normal : 60,000 BP recommended for Hard : 93,720 'Deidara' Level: 53 (Normal) - 61 (Hard) HP: 50.020 (Normal) - 96.820 (Hard) Skill used: Explosive Clay Decreases Defensive power of all players ---- 'Kakuzu' Level: 57 (Normal) - 65 (Hard) HP: 61300 (Normal) - 119380 (Hard) Skill used: Atsugai Zukokku Attacks all players ---- 'Itachi' Level: 61 (Normal) - 69 (Hard) HP: 82.300 (Normal) - 157.414 (Hard) Skill used: Tsukuyomi Attacks all enemies with a change to control for 3 rounds ---- 'Sasori' Level: 62 (Normal) - 70 (Hard) HP: 87.600 (Normal) - 250.000 (Hard) Skill used: Sand Iron Attacks all enemies with a chance to control for 3 rounds Kage's Trial (Lvl 70) Kage's Trial can be unlocked once you reached Level 70. Normal mode offers Blood-Forged material for drops and Rock material upon completion. Hard Mode offers Rock material for drops and Water Spirit material upon completion. BP recommended for Normal : 151,200 BP recommended for Hard : 176,400 'Third Tsuchikage' Level: 70 (Normal) - 76 (Hard) HP: 161.704 (Normal) - 450.000 (Hard) Skill used: Atomic Dismantling Attack all enemies ---- 'Sarutobi Hiruzen' Level: 71 (Normal) - 78 (Hard) HP: 164.693 (Normal) - 300.000 (Hard) Skill used: Dead Demon Consuming Seal Attack all enemies, increases defense power, chance to stun for 1 round. ---- 'Sarutobi Hiruzen' Level: 74 (Normal) - 82 (Hard) HP: 280.000 (Normal) - 352.040 (Hard) Skill used: Dead Demon Consuming Seal Attack all enemies, increases defense power, chance to stun for 1 round. ---- 'Fourth Raikage' Level: 75 (Normal) - 83 (Hard) HP: 400.000 (Normal) - 453.700 (Hard) Skill used: Thorn Kill Attack all enemies. Warlord's Trial (Lvl 80) Warlord's Trial can be unlocked once you reached Level 80. Normal mode offers you Fire-Forged material on drops and Water Spirit material on completion on easy, while on hard you can get Water Spirit material on drops and Thunder Spirit material on completion. BP recommended for Normal : 221,520 BP recommended for Hard : 262,800 'Tsunade' Level: 80 (Normal) - 80 (Hard) HP: 391.780 (Normal) - 422.500 (Hard) Skill used: 100 Healings Attacks enemy vanguard, huge growing rate. ---- 'Hashirama Senju' Level: 80 (Normal) - 80 (Hard) HP: 456.100 (Normal) - 506.980 (Hard) Skill used: Deep Forest Bloom Attacks all enemies, heals self. ---- 'Namikaze Minato' Level: 80 (Normal) - 80 (Hard) HP: 438.340 (Normal) - 593.380 (Hard) Skill used: Flying Thunder God Jutsu Attack all enemies, chance to stun, gives your vanguard increased defense rating. ---- 'Tobirama Senju' Level: 80 (Normal) - 80 (Hard) HP: 577.056 (Normal) - 698.980 (Hard) Skill used: Hardened Water Drill Attack all enemies. God's Trial (Lvl 90) God's Trial can be unlocked once you reach Level 90. Normal mode offers Wind Spirit materials for drops and Thunder Spirit items upon completion. Hard Mode offers Thunder Spirit materials for drops and Soulhunt Items upon completion. BP recommended for Normal : 356,880 BP recommended for Hard : 557,280 'Tobi' Level: 91 (Normal) - 97 (Hard) HP: 518.750 (Normal) - 858.100 (Hard) Skill used: Kamui Explosion Attack all enemies, decrease defense power. ---- 'Heaven (Pain)' Level: 93 (Normal) - 99 (Hard) HP: 620.500 (Normal) - 1.078.100 (Hard) Skill used: Planetary Devastation Attack all enemies ---- 'Konan' Level: 95 (Normal) - 100 (Hard) HP: 776.012 (Normal) - 1.300.000 (Hard) Skill used: Paper Angel Attack all enemies, stuns vanguard. ---- 'Outer Path (Nagato)' Level: 95 (Normal) - 100 (Hard) HP: 933.280 (Normal) - 1.500.000 (Hard) Skill used: Universal Pull Attack all enemies. Samsara Trial (Lvl 100) Transmorph Trial can be unlocked once you reach Level 100. Normal mode offers Spirithunt materials for drops and Soulhunt items upon completion. Hard Mode offers Soulhunt materials for drops and Purple Flame Items upon completion. BP recommended for Normal : 490,680 BP recommended for Hard : 726,120 'Kisame' Level: 101 (Normal) - 107 (Hard) HP: 725.800 (Normal) - 1.062.100 (Hard) Skill used: Diving Shark Attack enemy Vanguard ---- 'Konan' Level: 103 (Normal) - 109 (Hard) HP: 1.005.000 (Normal) - 1.423.600 (Hard) Skill used: Paper Reincarnation Heal herself contiously for 3 turns by ~50% of left HP (can't be debuffed by eclipsed skill) ---- 'Itachi' Level: 105 (Normal) - 110 (Hard) HP: 1.023.100 (Normal) - 1.790.350 (Hard) Skill used: Dragon Fireball Attack all enemies, medium chance to stun enemy team for 3 rounds. ---- 'Itachi S' Level: 105 (Normal) - 110 (Hard) HP: 1.305.480 (Normal) - 1.957.510 (Hard) Skill used: Tsukuyomi Attack all enemies, stuns enemy vanguard. Mentor's Trial (Lvl 110) Mentor's Trial can be unlocked once you reach Level 110. Normal mode offers Water Fog materials for drops and Purple Flame items upon completion. Hard Mode offers Purple Flame materials for drops and Demonic Items upon completion. BP recommended for Normal : 745,200 BP recommended for Hard : 'Sarutobi Asuma' Level: 111 (Normal) - 117 (Hard) HP: 1.217.620 (Normal) - 2.032.780 (Hard) Skill used: Subtitute Jutsu Attack all enemies, decrease hit rate for 2 rounds. ---- 'Yuuhi Kurenai' Level: 113 (Normal) - 119 (Hard) HP: 1.570.820 (Normal) - 2.944.280 (Hard) Skill used: Snake Ravage Attack enemy vanguard, increase damage rate for 3 rounds. ---- 'Mitarachi Anko' Level: 115 (Normal) - 120 (Hard) HP: 1.743.560 (Normal) - 3.159.020 (Hard) Skill used: Great Mud River Attack all enemies, Decrease fury by 50. ---- 'Maito Gai' Level: 115 (Normal) - 120 (Hard) HP: 2.100.560 (Normal) - 3.207.620 (Hard) Skill used: Mud Wall Attack all enemies, medium chance of stun for 3 rounds. Reanimation Trial (Lvl 120) Reanimation Trial can be unlocked once you reach Level 120. Normal mode offers Violet materials for drops and Demonic items upon completion. Hard Mode offers Demonic materials for drops and - Insanity items upon completion. BP recommended for Normal : BP recommended for Hard : 'Reanimated Haku' Level: 121 (Normal) - 127 (Hard) HP: 2.175.800 (Normal) - 3.146.000 (Hard) Skill used: Mirror Ice Kill Attack all enemies, decrease targets hit rate for 2 rounds. ---- 'Reanimated Zabuza' Level: 123 (Normal) - 129 (Hard) HP: 2.692.800 (Normal) - 3.795.000 (Hard) Skill used: Silent Killing Attack enemy vanguard, increase own damage rate for 3 rounds. ---- 'Reanimated Mizukage' Level: 125 (Normal) - 130 (Hard) HP: 4.045.200 (Normal) - 6.685.300 (Hard) Skill used: Mist Blow Attack all enemies, decrease enemy fury by 50 points. ---- 'Reanimated Raikage' Level: 125 (Normal) - 130 (Hard) HP: 3.153.600 (Normal) - 6.984.000 (Hard) Skill used: Thundering Strike Attack all enemies, a massive chance to stun enemy for 2 rounds. Trial of the Nine Tails (Lvl 130) Trial of the Nine Tails can be unlocked once you reach Level 130. Normal mode offers - materials for drops and - items upon completion. Hard Mode offers - materials for drops and - Items upon completion. BP recommended for Normal : BP recommended for Hard : 'Outer Path Kimimaro' Level: 132 (Normal) - 138 (Hard) HP: 3.440.800 (Normal) - 5.808.000 (Hard) Skill used: Bracken Dance Attack enemy vanguard, increase own attack power for 2 rounds. ---- 'Outer Path Kakashi' Level: 134 (Normal) - 139 (Hard) HP: 4.012.800 (Normal) - 6.124.800 (Hard) Skill used: Lightning Dog Attack all enemies, decrease enemy speed for 3 rounds. ---- 'Outer Path Pain' Level: 136 (Normal) - 140 (Hard) HP: 4.930.200 (Normal) - 7.251.200 (Hard) Skill used: Planetary Devastation Attack all enemies, decrease enemy fury by 5 points and lower avoid injury for 3 rounds. ---- 'Outer Path Kyuubi' Level: 136 (Normal) - 140 (Hard) HP: 5.544.000 (Normal) - 22.880.000 (Hard) Skill used: Kamui Explosion Attack all enemies, decrease enemy defence for 3 rounds. ---- Category:Trials Category:Daily Course __NOEDITSECTION__